Bagaimana Jika
by Hujikari
Summary: Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sangat ingin pergi ke pesta sekolah...tapi bersama dia... Lee adalah cewek! Dan Gaara adalah 'pacarnya' yang sangat pervert! warning: lemon inside, yaoi include, dan XXX content. dont like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Bagaimana Jika…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Minggu**

_Karya Nagareboshi 29,(la iyalah! Siapa lagi?). fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada temanku, yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan bus 2 hari lalu. Semoga kau diam dengan tenang disana. Aku senang telah melihat wajahmu sebelum kamu mati. Hahaha._

= Kelakuan yang aneh =

Dia sudah berdiri lebih dari dari 2 jam dan tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang menembak dia! Apa dia telah melakukan hal yang salah? Dia sudah mengikuti majalah fashion yang termasuk: 'Laki-laki **menyukai** rok yang berakhir di atas dengkul! **Pink** yang terbaru dari hitam! Eyeshadow warna biru berarti **apa** **kabar**! Kenakan dirimu topi lebar, itu **semua totalnya**.'

Toko yang memuat gaya-gaya baju terkenal di Konoha sangat banyak digandrungi orang-orang, jadi, kenapa tidak ada yang cocok bagi dia? Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin took baju dengan wajah sangat ingin tahu. Gadis biasa dengan baju ketat, terlalu banyak make-up dan otot seorang pemain basket. Rambut yang di style bob dan menerangi rambutnya oleh pantulan sinar matahari musim panas. Di majalah di bilang kalau rambut panjang termasuk, tapi Lee tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memanjangkan rambutnya. Warna pink di kedua pipinya seperti sedang tersipu ketika dia memakai perona. Alis nya… besar, slah satu alasan kenapa dia membentuk poninya menjadi persegi, itu seperti gorden yang menutupi dahinya. Matanya benar-benar membentuk lingkaran sempurna, seperti masa kecilnya. Dia tahu dia bukanlah yang paling menarik di sekolah, sedikit yang dia ketahui. Walau dia mengenakan barang yang tidak berguna saat ini, kenapa dia tidak menarik?

Dia mengelus rambutnya dan menyeka bibirnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, seperti gadis yang menunggu untuk menemukan pacarnya dengan bergaya manis yang di cerita roman. Rasa terkejut mulai menggelitik rambut bagian belakang lehernya. Seseorang sedang memerhatikan dia! Lee cepat-cepat membalikkan kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa yang telah memerhatikan dia. Laki-laki, 6'2 m tingginya, berjalan diantara kerumunan orang saat dia melihat perempuan yang menatap dia dengan pandangan ingin sekali. Dia bergumam 'Lupakan' saat dia mengejutkan orang-orang yang berbelanja di toko.

Lee mendesah. Berkeinginan sangat untuk membuat orang tertarik dengannya, dia tetap tidak ada laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya untuk pergi ke pesta sekolah. Dia mengambil topinya dan mendekapnya di dadanya yang lumayan kecil ( tidak RATA!), lalu mengeluh. Dia tiidak pernah merasa yang paling ke wanita-an. Dari keseluruhan sekolah, dia adalah anak tomboy. Dia bermain baseball selama masa SMP-nya dulu, tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali baju santai. Kehidupan seperti itulah yang membuat dia tidak diterima di masa SMA nya sekarang. Ini benar-benar dunia yang sangat berbeda. Anak perempuan biasa dengan status SMP yang termasuk memiliki pacar yang selalu mengirim pesan setiap 10 detik, setengah jam untuk berdandan di kelas, dan tertawa bersama murid lain. Lee mau kehidupan yang seperti itu, atau kurang lebih, akhir dari bagian dari perhitungannya, untuk mendapatkan pacar , laki-laki yang akan mengajak dia ke pesta sekolah bulan ini dari sekarang.

Dia mengingat-ingat butik-butik yang ada di kaca toko sebelum masuk kedalam. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Berjalan dia antara kerumunan orang , sepatu pink ber-hak tinggi menyakiti setiap jari kakinya dan meremukkan ibu jarinya bersama dan dia tidak dapat membantu kecuali keringatan… Gadis dengan pandangan sinis berjalan di samping Lee, dan menyengkat kaki Lee ke depan. Sesuatu yang aneh meleset, Lee terjatuh ke arah depan dan rambutnya menutupi sebagian pipinya sekaligus matanya. Terkejutnya, wajahnya tidak menghantam tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Lee berada di dengkulnya (duduk), dan tangannya dipegang oleh sesuatu. Dia menatap siapa yang berada di atasnya. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat yang berdiri sekitar 5'6 m, warna mata yang seperti warna laut Tokyo dan dilingkari oleh warna hitam…

"Hati-hati."

"Wow, kamu menarik…"

Si rambut merah itu mengedipkan matanya , dia tidak marah ataupun terganggu. Dia hanya memandang lebih dari yang lain.

"Apa?"

Lee lompat dari tempat dia duduk tadi dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan yang si rambut merah tadi pegang. Dia tertawa gugup dan berjalan sedikit kea rah pintu keluar, "TERIMA KASIH! SELAMAT TINGGAL!" Dia menghilang dengan kecepatan yang hebat. Si rambut merah terkesan dengan kecepatan gadis tadi dan pasir yang sebenarnya di tendang kearah wajahnya.

"Hei, Gaara! Bagaimana dengan yang berambut coklat disana?", temannya yang berambut pirang akhirnya menyadarkan dia dari pikirannya, tepatnya mengagrtkan dia.

Gaara melihat gadis disana dengan melirikkan matanya ke samping dan tidak tertarik.

"Tidak."

Naruto berjalan pelan dan menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang sedangkan yang lain menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya. Dia menatap Gaara. Mereka sudah pergi ke setiap tempat umum yang banyak terdapat gadis seksi, dan ini adalah perjalanan terakhir mereka. Dan selama beberapa jam mencari, Gaara tidak menginginkan semuanya. "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu! Kamu bias mendapatkan banyak cewek seksi disini, gila kalau kau mencurinya di pesta sekolah nanti. Kenapa kau mengambil waktumu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan kasarnya berjalan meninggalkan si pirang itu disana.

Naruto berteriak ke Gaara yang sekarang memakai jaketnya, "Kiat sudah ada disini selama 3 jam, dan kau sama sekali belum menyebutkan salah satunya! Ayo kita per-"

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang." Gerutu Gaara, sebal jika temannya berteriak di depan public dengan suara seperti itu. Naruto berlari kea rah Gaara, cepat. "Apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" Naruto melihat sekeliling,terkejut gadis seperti apa yang sangat beruntung menjadi pacar Gaara? "Dimana dia? Apa itu dia yang disana?" si pirang itu menunjuk kearah si rambut ungu yang menggunakan tank-top dan celana jeans yang dirobek di bagian lutut. Gaara sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Bukan."

Sebal, Naruto bertanya dengan sabar, "Lalu, dimana dia?"

"Dia lari."

"Apa?" Naruto tidak dapat percaya. "Apa dia lugu atau apa?" Gaara menggelenekan kepalanya. "Dia bilang aku ini menarik."

"Kalau begitu, apa dia?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?" si rambut merah tidak pernah membuatnya terkejut seperti itu. Dia lebih baik memilih cewek jelek daripada semua cwewk seksi ini?

Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Dia yang biasa kau panggil 'Lucu', tapi tidak lebih. Kata Menarik terlalu mewah untuk dia pakai." Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi… dia tidak jelek, tapi juga tidak begitu cantik? Bagaimana dengan ke BIASA?" Gaara tidak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak begitu dekat."

Naruto kecewa. Dia mengharapkan 'rasa' Gaara … mengejutkan tapi tidak terlalu aneh.

"Jadi…apa sekarang?"

"Aku akan mencari dia dan mengajaknya ke pesta." Gaara menaruh tangannya ke rambut ruby-nya, mengacak-acakkan nya. Dari yang Naruto lihat, Gaara tersenyum, atau lebih, tersenyum sinis/menyeringai. "Di lari dari arah sana. Dan aku akan mencuri dia sebelum malam tiba…" Naruto berjalan mundur sedikit dari temannya untuk tidak mendengar lelucon cabul-nya dipendapatnya.

"Bagus untukmu, bro."

Gaara setuju. "Sangat bagus untukku."

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

A/N: Bagus? Jelek? Aneh? TOLONG BERITAHU AKU DAN PLEASSEEEEE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagaimana Jika…**

**Chapter 2 : Minggu, Part 2**

(Warning: Include XXX content, Lemon, Mpreg. Kalian sudah diberitahu, jadi jangan salahkan aku!)

_-Lee's POV-_

Berlari ke jalan bawah, aku tetap tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu dengan sangat keras:

'Wow, kamu menarik'.

Wow, aku ini orang yang bodoh! Tapi kebenarannya, dia benar-benar menarik; tapi dia terlalu jauh untuk menjadi milikku. Dia mungkin seperti laki-laki yang menjadi pemimpin para cheerleader yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, bukan tomboy, aku yakin dia pasti sudah mempunyai pacar … seseorang yang selalu menjadi juara umum. Dia mungkin pirang dan sangat menyukai…kesenangan di department store… dia juga mungkin lebih pendek dari dia.

Mengeluh, aku berhenti di bangku taman Konoha, dan duduk disana. Ini jalan pintas ke rumahku sendiri, tapi aku tidak butuh istirahat, tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku berjalan. Aku membalik kakiku dengan gerakan memutar untuk mengurangi sakit di pergelangan kakiku. Hak sepatu ini benar-benar menyakitiku! Aku tidak percaya aku berjalan menggunakan ini. Apa ini yang wanita cantik selalu gunakan seharian? Aku kira, cantik itu menyakitkan… Aku melempar sepatu pink hak tinggiku dan bermaksud menikmati pemandangan, dan langsung menghiraukannya. Pasangan orang tua sedang duduk berlawanan dariku. Disana, sekumpulan pasangan remaja tertawa, beristirahat di bawah pohon, berbagi ciuman di bawah matahari. Melihat sekeliling dengan panic, aku menyadari kalau aku tidak ada pasangan… apa aku terlalu buruk sampai aku tidak mendapatkan perhatian para laki-laki?

Aku berdiri, merasakan agak ditolak. Dengan selop yang kuayunkan menggunakan dua jari yang lelah, aku memulai perjalananku ke rumah. Sebuah angin yang tidak nyaman mengangkat gaunku dan saat aku merasakan dingin di pahaku, aku cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk merubah gaunku menjadi baju biasa dan celana jeans. Jika aku tidak bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki dengan gaun dan sepatu itu, lalu merubah menjadi sesuatu yang nyaman tidak salah kan? Nyeri kurasakan saat aku berjalan di di tanah yang berbatu. Aku melompat kearah rumput untuk meristirahatkan kakiku. Hari ini tidak berjalan seperti yang kurencanakan.

Berjalan melewati pasangan orang tua, aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dan mereka membalas sapaanku. Aku suka melihat pasangan orang tua, meskipun pemandangan mereka menghapus rasa kesepianku, aku menemukan kalau itu membesarkan hati mengetahui mereka berdua bisa saling menemukan satu sama lain dan menyimpan cinta selamanya sampai mati. Aku berharap aku bias menemukan cinta yang seperti itu… tapi itu tidak mungkin, suatu hari nanti, mungkin…

Rasa terkejut berlari di belakang leherku : aku sedang diawasi! Aku melihat ke belakang secara perlaha-perlahan, supaya tidak mengejutkan orang yang mengawasiku. Pasangan tua itu tertawa melihat tupai memakan apa yang mereka lempar ke arahnya, tapi mereka tidak melihat ku dan tidak seorang pun yang berada di belakangku… Rasa ini belum juga meninggalkanku, siapa yang sedang mengawasiku? Kali ini aku membalikkan tubuhku, mencoba melihat apa ada orang selain diriku berada di sampingku; tidak ada kecuali rumput, pohon, dan trotoar. Aku menedipkan mataku. Sangat aneh…

"Hei, lihat gadis rambut bob itu! Hei, saying, tidak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka mengawasimu. Tidak usah terlalu takut!"

"Yeah, kecuali seseorang yang mencari ingin mencari badut!"

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah karena malu saat kumpulan remaja yang berad di bawah pohon mulai mentertawakanku. Apa aku terlihat ketakutan… Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti badut? Tidak bias menahan diriku, aku melihat penampilanku. Ini disebut gaya terlama yang disebutkan di majalah mingguan ini! Aku ragu kalau seorang designer menginginkan orang-orang berpenampilan seperti badut. Aku memberikan pandangan sekilas. Oke, mungkin aku menggabungkannya terlalu banyak style.

Aku tersentak sedikit pada rasa yang menyengatku sekali lagi. Aku tidak pernah salah tentang seseorang yang mengawasiku. Tidak pernah! Rasa ini masih ada di leherku.

"Sayang, kamu sangat lucu untuk dilihat, tapi kamu bisa jalan sekarang."

Aku tidak percaya pada mereka! Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang tertawa kepadaku. Tapi, rasa ini tetap ada…

-Gaara's POV-

Ini tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk menemukan dia. Walaupun jarak taman ke mall setengah mile, orang yang tidak bisa melihat kecepatan gadis itu adalah orang bodoh…atau tidak peduli. Melihat dia berjalan memasuki taman, aku mengikutinya. Saat dia berjalan, aku mengikuti suara langkah selopnya dan mendengar dia menggerutu. Aku tidak langsung menatap dia sampai menyapa pasangan orang tua yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia bahkan mempunyai kelucuan untuk menyapa orang.

Ketika dia berhenti berjalan, aku segera menyembunyikan diriku di belakang pohon dan tetap disana. Ketika dia melihat tepat ke arahku dengan melirik kesamping tanpa membalikkan kepalanya, aku yakin dia melihat siapa yang mengikutinya, tapi ironisnya, dia melanjutkan berjalan. Aku tahu dia menyadari mataku mengawasi dia. Benar-benar hadiah yang istimewa…

"Hei, lihat gadis rambut bob itu! Hei, saying, tidak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka mengawasimu. Tidak usah terlalu takut!"

"Yeah, kecuali seseorang yang mencari ingin mencari badut!"

Sebuah tawa yang kurang ajar sebenarnya menyakiti telingaku. Warna merah muncul di wajahnya yang menggunakan make-up, tapi aku tahu wajahnya menyimpan rasa ketakutan. Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhnya, bedri berlawanan arah dari kumpulan remaja itu, dan kali ini aku sumpah dia melihatku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tetap berdri disitu untuk sementara, lalu;

"Sayang, kamu sangat lucu untuk dilihat, tapi kamu bisa jalan sekarang."

Dia mengumpulkan harga dirinya yang hancur menjadi tameng yang akan melindunginya dari ledekan mereka. Kenapa orang-orang sinting itu mencoba untuk menghancurkan dia…aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya, dia adalah gadis yang akan ku ajak ke pesta sekolah, lagipula. Aku melangkah keluar dari bayangan pohon setelah dia menghilang di bukit. Melangkah ke tempat dimana orang-orang sinting itu tertawa, aku memberikan mereka waktu untuk melihat siapa diriku. Aku tahu mereka ini, mereka orang-orang sinting dari sekolah pribadiku, dan mereka sangat tahu siapa aku ini,

"YA TUHAN!"

"OH, GILA! Tidak tahu kalau kau berjalan disini…setelah, uhmm, setelah pulang sekolah…"

"…" Yang lain ketakutan ketika aku menatap mereka.

Pasangan orang tua itu melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan menghina. Aku membalas tatapan mereka sampai suaminya mengangkat tangan istrinya perlahan untuk pindah tempat. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Remaja ini, sayangnya, masalah yang berbeda. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata yang sangat hitam dan kulit yang sangat pucat menatap kearahku. Pelacur berambut pink itu duduk diantara kaki si rambut hitam itu dan memegangnya erat-erat, mengra aku ini adalah iblis yang ingin menarik si pink itu. Dia hanya berharap kalau aku pasti akan melakukannya, tapi tidak bagiku. Mata ungu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat menghina seperti pasangan tua itu lakukan, dia membungkus lengannya menggunakan lengan pacarnya yang berambut coklat dan di bundle ke atas. Wanita pirang dengan mata biru langit melekat ke tangan si rambut hitam, si rambut hitam mendengar semua kata-kata sumpahan dari si pelacur pink.

"Jadi begitulah, mahluk ini termasuk dari luar sekolah. Hn. Apa maumu?"

"Neji brengsek! Kamu menyakiti perasaan Lee! Dia membutuhan teman sekarang!" si rambut coklat bundle itu menggerutu untuk sementara dan mulai memegang tangan si mata ungu itu. "Aku tidak percaya aku nongkrong bersamamu sinting!"

"Tenten, tenangla-"

"Oh, diamlah!"

"Ino, lepaskan Sasuke-ku!"

"Kenapa tiddak kau coba, pelacur."

"Diam."

Kediaman menutupi mereka semua seperti Tuhan yang memerintahkan mereka untuk diam. Sekarang aku tahu nama gadis yang akan ku ajak. Apa yang harus kulakukan adalah meyakinkan idiot-idiot itu untuk tahu. Tapi total dari orang-orang seperti ini akan membuatnya semakin sulit…

*Waktu sekarang 3 jam kemudian*

Rumahnya sedang, tapi mengejutkannya rasa hangat terasa di tubuhku. Apa 3 anak kecil berpikir bisa mengalahkanku? Pernah Naruto tidak datang dalam penyelamatan mereka, merka tidak akan kabur dari pertarungan. Dan para gadis? Sangat menyedihkan, bagaimana mereka mengira bisa menghentikanku dari pertarungan. Mereka pikir aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik-baik, Naruto berharap seperti itu juga. Yang belum pernah bertarung denganku hanya si kulit coklat dengan tato gambar panah di kedua pipinya, dan setelah bertarung, aku berhasil mendapatkan alamatnya dari dia dimana Lee tinggal. Tentu saja, dia curiga apa yang aku inginkan,dan aku memastikan dia kalau aku tidak akan menganiaya Lee…yah, tidak cepat-cepat lagipula…

Dan disinilah aku berdiri. Ring basket yang meempel di atas garasi mobil dan gawang bola di depan lapangan. Walau dia memiliki garasi, dia pasti tidak memiliki mobil. Jarak dia 3 mile dari taman , dan jika tebakanku dia sedang menaiki bus atau taksi tepat, kalau begitu dia mendaki bukit ini dalam beberapa menit. Walau menghentikan pertarungan dan mengusir Naruto dari motorku, aku sudah tiba disini sebelum gadis itu, sejak aku mengendarai motor dan, saat Naruto mengatakan, 'Kau gila dalam kecepatan!'

"WAA! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

7 yard dariku, arah yang berlawanan dari jalanan, melangkah keluar gadis yang waktu itu mengatakan aku ini menarik, yang terindetifikasikan sebagai Lee. Dan dia bebas dari make-up yang awalnya dihapus olehnya. Kenapa dia terganggu dengan itu? Lee menjadi semakin menarik dari biasanya… Dan dia berjalan mundur dariku. Dengan selop di satu tangannya,matanya mencari-cariku dan perasaannya, seperti ingin mencari jalan keluar. Dia tidak akan menemukanya, terutama dengan waktu yang kugunakan untuk mencari dia. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sinis, atau rasa tersipu yang muncul di wajahku. Jika dia ingin lari, aku akan mengejarnya. Apa yang dikatakan kakak laki-lakiku tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalaku, 'jangan menakuti mereka, karna aku bisa janji padamu mereka akan kembali ketika kau memohon dengan sangat agar kembali.' Aku lebih baik menjelaskan situasinya terlebih dahulu, tapi itu tidak menyakitkan untuk menggoda dia sedikit. Dia melangkah mundur dan aku melangkah maju, berulang-ulang. Aku membuka mulutku, memilih untuk tidak terlalu kaget, dan-

Di belakangku, pintu terbuka dan 4 kali yang memaksa sampai sekeliling pintu 'terbuka'. Aku tahu karena aku mendengar suara pintu itu terjatuh. Melihat kesamping, ada seseorang yang berpakaian celana hijau gym ketat, baju ketat gym hijau dan penghangat kaki berwarna oranye. Aku piker aku akan buta setelah itu, sampai aku melihat warna hijau menghantam wajahku sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Siapa kau yang sampai menakuti anak perempuanku yang cantik? Apa kau ingin melakukan penyiksaan? Jawab aku, pengecut keji yang muda!"

Aku menyadari kalau orang hijau itu yang melemparkan tinjunya kearahku. Dengan alis tebal dan rambut style bob itu… dia mungkin ayah Lee. Heh, aku sudah banyak bertemu dengan banyak orang tua ternyata. Aku menatap dia, dia berwaran merah, merah kemarahan. Dia membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Lee, yang memerah dengan sangat.

"Ayah! Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan disini! tidak mungkin ini seperti kelihatannya!"

Aku menolak untuk membiarkan dia percaya dengan hal lain, "Tidak, ini tepat dengan apa yang kelihatannya."

"KAU ANAK TERCELA! BERANINYA KAU INGIN MEMBUAT LAYU ANAK PEREMPUANKU YANG BERHARGA!"

"…!" Lee tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menaruh tangannya di mulutnya dan menatapku dalam-dalam, tidak percaya.

Merasa sombomg melihat orang itu, aku mengangkat diriku dari tanah dan membersihkan pakaianku dari rumput. Aku tidak memberinya salam atau jabat tangan karena itu hal yang tidak aku biasa lakukan.

"Aku sedang mengejar dia, dan mengatakan untuk mengatakan jam berapa aku harus menjemputnya pergi ke pesta sekolah. Aku percaya kalau kami sekolah di sekolah yang sama-" Aku mengingat perkataan si kulit coklat. "-,lalu salah satu cara untuk tidak sampai memegang tangannya adalah dengan menjebaknya di suatu tempat; yang pasti tidak ada jalan keluarnya."

Aku memberikan senyum sinis ke orang itu, "Kamu tidak bisa menghentikanku untuk mengambil anak perempuanmu."

TO BE CONTINUE…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bagaimana Jika…**_

* * *

Chapter 3 : Senin

* * *

(Warning: XXX content, crime, and lemon moment! Juga pengucapan yang sering salah. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!)

Dia hanya menatap lelaki itu sementara, pikirannya mencoba untuk menangkap semua pembicaraan itu, namun selalu terlempar keluar ketika menangkap kalimat yang terakhir yang tadi diucapkan.

'Kamu tidak bisa menahanku untuk mengambil anak perempuanmu.'

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia membayangkan dia mengatakannya… Dia berjalan linglung di seberang jalan, mata bingung terfokus pada si si rambut merah tampan. Dia pasti bercanda. Dalam masa yang kehidupan singkatnya, dia telah menjadi bahan tertawaan dan ledekan orang-orang…

"APA YANG MEMBUATMU BERPIKIR KALAU KAMU BISA MENGAMBIL PUTRIKU SEPERTI DIA ADALAH PIALA?"

Mata Lee menyadap untuk kedua kalinya. Dia bergegas ke depan, menginjak rumput dengan kaki telanjang, saat ia menahan tinju dari ayahnya yang terbang, dia menangkapnya dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Dengan mata yang seperti itu, dia tahu kalau ayahnya akan membahayakan keselamatan Gaara kalau saja Gaara segera menghilang dari depan pintu. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat kekar dan kekuatannya tidak tertandingi selama bertahun-tahun. Satu pukulan lebih ke wajah akan menjadi akhir untuk-

"Hentikan!" Ayahnya menatap Lee dan kemudian melempar sinar merah di matanya untuk Gaara. Lee tersenyum lalu menepuk tangan ayahnya yang menonjol, "Harap tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Ayahnya mendengus, tanda kalau dia sedang menenangkan diri. Mata onyxnya menutup, dia bernapas seperti yang pertama kalinya dia bisa bernapas. Walau dia sangat mencintai ayahnya, dia tidak bisa terus memperbolehkan ayahnya menakut-nakuti orang lain untuk pergi, meski teman yang benar-benar setia datang sering kali. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana hal-hal kecil bisa menakut-nakuti orang lain. Ayahnya tidak asal memukul orang lain tepat diwajah, yah, sampai hari ini saja.

'Pastinya, dia akan segera pergi sekarang. Tidak mungkin seseorang melewati ini semua sebagai kebercandaan.' Dan monyet telah menumbuhkan sayap dan sisik dan terbang menuju laut Atlantik. Saat ayahnya berdiri disana, berbicara sendiri- Lee hanya mendengar sebagian dari perkataanya, "Latihan semangat muda", "kue yang terbaik", "Lee, apa kamu bisa membuat kari untuk malam nanti?" Dua lengan pucat melilit pinggangnya lalu menariknya. Dia 'gyaa' saat sesuatu yang sedikit dingin tapi lembab menekan lehernya. Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Ayahnya terlalu jauh dari "pemuda dari pulau dimana hartamu yang paling berharga tidak sedang di aniaya oleh seorang anak setan" pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriaknya, dia mencoba berpikir untuk melakukan respon melawan, tapi otaknya buntu untuk melakukan perintah. Dia tidak pernah menemukan dirinya berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu bela diri, jadi, kenapa dia tidak menggunakannya? Sebaliknya, dia membeku di tempat, menolak untuk membalikkan tubuh. Jika ada cara tanpa harus bertemu wajah dengan si rambut merah, dia bisa tapi dia tahu cara itu sangat sulit untuk dihindari.

Dibelakang dia, si rambut merah itu sebenarnya tertawa, si- si…cabul itu! Ketika gigi didekatkan ke lehernya seperti drakula, kejutan Lee cukup kuat untuk lompat dari lilitan lengan itu…hampir, tapi tidak begitu tepat. Walau si rambut merah itu kelihatan mudah pecah , dia kuat. Mungkin lebih kuat dari Lee… dia tidak bisa terus tertahan disini! dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa lelaki ini dan dia bukanlah mainan!

Dia tidak percaya kalau si rambut merah itu sampai memegangnya dengan cara sperti ini bahkan tepat di depan ayahnya!

"Ini tidak akan membekas. Aku sudah biasa berada di pertarungan, ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Kamu boleh mempersilakan ayahmu untuk memukulku untuk kedua kalinya, aku punya harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi, lucu juga melihatmu cepat-cepat menyelamatkanku…" Satu jilatan terakhir,, Lee bebas dari pelukan (kasar)nya. Dia berputar, satu tinju siap memukul dagu si cabul itu, tapi dia sudah berada di motornya, mesin menyala saat dia memutar kuncinya, dan langsung menghilang. Lee memegang bagian dimana si rambut merah itu jilat menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Lee menatap arah dimana si cabul itu mengebut. Apa maksud dia?

Dia menemukan rasa kekecewaan karena si brengsek itu tidak memberitahunya jam berapa dia harus menjemputnya. Dia berbalik untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Melupakan selopnya yang berada di pinggir lapangan saat dia berlari kencang menyelamatkan si rambut merah dari ayahnya. Itu hampir menyadihkan, kalau seseorang sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan dan sebenarnya membangun pertahanan diri. Apakah itu mungkin? Lebam terbentuk karena kulit yang berdarah dan pecahnya sel darah dalam tubuh… Itu yang dia pelajari saat dia belajar bela diri dan biologi. Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan ayahnya tanpa ada lebam, biarpun itu dipeluk atau dihajar.

Lalu,

"BERANINYA DIA YAKIN DENGAN DIRINYA KALAU DIA COCOK UNTUKMU! KALAU AKU MELIHATNYA LAGI, AKU PASTI AKAN MEMATAHKAN KAKINYA SAMPAI DIA TIDAK BISA MENGIKUTIMU LAGI!"

Lee memberikan tawa yang manis, menatap ayahnya dengan hangat. Dia tahu ayahnya tidak menatap balik, buktinya ayahnya tidak melakukan good guy pose atau hukuman bagi dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya bukannya ganas, hanya terlalu terkejut.

Lee tersenyum manis, "makan malam kali ini mau aku buatkan?"

"YOSH!"

Lee tertawa dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ironisnya, ayahnya ingat selop putrinya lalu mengambilnya untuk kepeduliannya kepada putrinya. Kepeduliannya yang terkhir ketika Lee,

-WAKTU SEKARANG ADALAH SENIN, MAKAN SIANG DI SEKOLAH-

"Apa?"

Lee cepat-cepat menaruh tangannya kearah mulut temannya. Menutupinya supaya tidak berisik. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka memberikan tampang yang menyebalkan kepada mereka lalu kembali memakan makannan mereka masing-masing. Lee melepaskan tangannya dari Tenten dengan lega. Tadi itu hamper saja… Gumam-an menggelitik telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut Tenten, yang menandakan untuk SEGERA melepaskannya. Dia tidak ingin Tenten menggigit dia lagi.

"Apa makudmu? Dia menganiayamu tepat didepan ayahmu!" walaupun Tenten telah mengecilkan suaranya, Lee tetap memaksa Tenten untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Itu yang sebenarnya aku katakana, Tenten! Dia ada dirumahku ketika aku sampai lalu dia, yah… dia bilang pada kami apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia hampir membuat ayah serangan jantung dan sampai semalaman ayah harus membetulakn pintu yang rusak…lagi!" suara Lee bahkan lebih kecil dari Tenten dengan harapan orang-orang tidak mendebgar suara mereka yang (dikira) amat rahasia. Mereka bisa saja makan dengan seperti biasa, tapi di bawah itu, telinga mereka sangat tajam jika mendengar rahasia.

"Yah, apa kamu tahu, siapa nama laki-laki itu?", Tanya Tenten dan menatap wajah Lee dengan tatapan 'dia sudah tahu', Lee tersipu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tenten yakin kalau dia sudah tahu siapa namanya.

"Tidak."

GUBRAAK

"Leeee… kamu ini bagaimana sih? Masa orang yang telah datang ke rumahmu, menganiaya kamu, lalu mengajakmu pergi, tapi tidak tahu siapa namanya? Kamu payah…", kata Tenten sambil menghela napasnya. Lee tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal, sampai dia tertawa mendengar perkataan Tenten mengenai 'Lelaki ganteng menganiaya dia'. Yah, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hal yang paling dekat saat laki-laki menyentuh dia… saat mereka memukai menyela dia dan mengejek. Mereka akan melempar bindernya ke lantai atau mendorongnya ke locker saat mereka ingin memperlebar jalan. Dia juga sering kali disengkat, terutama sama perempuan, sampai kakinya berdarah. Tapi, itu waktu dia masih SMP. Di SMA, murid-murid menganggap dia sebagai benda yang hilang/ tidak terlihat. Dia tahu sejak awal masuk di sekolah ini.

"Yeah, aku tebak magnet berbahayamu mengatakan untuk 'jatuhkan aku' daripada 'makan aku'. Itu menjelaskan kenapa cewek-cewek di sekolah ini melakukannya!" Ada yang tertawa dan wajah Lee memerah malu.

"Halo…"

"Hei, kak! Apa yang ayahmu lakukan?"

"Ayah sedang melakukan hal yang bersemangat seperti biasa!" Lee tersenyum, menemukan pertanyaan tadi sedikit lucu dan aneh. "… Kenapa kamu menanyakannya?"

Kiba menatap kedepan lalu menunjuk kearah luar cafeteria. "Karena dia ada disana."

"Apa?"

Kali ini, semua mata yang ada di café itu memperhatikan dia. Dia tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan! Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk melihat keluar jendela, melihat lebih jelas. Disana, dengan baju hijaunya, berdiri ayahnya yang memakai teropong. Ketika dia melihat putrinya menatap dia, dia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan. Mulutnya mulai bergerak seperti dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi itu tidak mungkin; tentu dia yakin kalau Lee tidak akan mungkin mendengar suaranya… Tampangnya menunjukkan ke seriusan dan kemarahan, apa yang ingin dia katakan pastilah sangat penting, tapi sebenarnya apa-!

"Hei, Tenten…?"

"Yeah?" apa itu dia, atau hanya suara Tenten yang terdengar sedikit panic?

"Uh… apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Dua lengan melilit pimggangnya dan ciuman kupu-kupu ditaruh di lehernya.

"Sangat bagus." Suara dalam, suara yang familiar terjawab di belakangnya. Dia bersumpah kalau orang itu tersenyum sinis; dia bisa merasakannya.

Sangat marah melihat kelakuan Gaara, ayahnya hamper merusak kaca jendela cafeteria. Guru-guru yang ada disitu, berlari menghentikan Maito Gai dan murid-murid disuruh untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ketika ayahnya berusaha mendorong orang-orang yang mencegat dia, dia berteriak:

"ANAK IBLIS!" Dan pintu café itu tertutup dan wajah Lee berwarna merah, melihat ayahnya ditarik oleh anak-anak lain ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia dibawa kesana. Kiba menarik lengan Lee dari lilitan Gaara. Kiba menggeram kearah Gaara, menempatkan Lee di belakangnya sambil memulai gaya pertarungannya. Yakin banget, tidak ada yang boleh melakukan itu pada 'Kakak'nya! Karena mereka berdua sudah kenal saat melakukan perburuan dan menjadi hewan-hewanan. Teman-temannya tidak pernah mau mendekati dia karena tingkah lakunya, juga imajinasi 'bodoh'nya. Hanya Lee saja yang peduli terhadapnya. Pada saat iutlah dia mulai memanggil Lee dengan sebutan 'Kakak', walau mereka bukan saudara.

Tenten memegang tangan Lee dengan erat lalu membawanya pergi menjauh. Lee yang biasanya berwajah bingung, berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

Gaara menatap Kiba dengan pandangan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Matanya yang tajam seperti es, terbakar oleh api, tapi Kiba lebih baik dari itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu kakaknya seprti itu! Dia akan mengajari orang ini acara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik!

"Apapun dia untukmu, dia adalah milikku. Rasa cinta yang kau berikan padanya, lupakan." Alis Kiba terangkat dan wajahnya menunujukkan kemarahan yang hebat. Apa yang dia maksudkan? Lee seperti kakaknya, dia tidak bisa melihat hubungan mereka yang begitu dekat. Percintaan bukanlah kata-kata, tapi dia mencintai dia seperti darahnya sendiri. Dia mengirim senyum hangat kea rah Gaara, bermaksud meledeknya.

"Yeah, kalau aku tidak mau?"

Di meja, tempat dimana Tenten berusaha menenangkan Lee, dia pucat. Gaara? Gaara berkata kepada si polos dan si manis Lee, ke pesta sekolah? Lee sebenarnya bisa menjaga dirinya dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Lee yang harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian para cowok, dengan datangnya orang ini dri tempat yang tidak jelas asalnya, mudahnya langsung mendapatkan kencan? Bagaimana bisa? Tenten juga berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa? Lee, yang tadinya pucat pasi, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengahampiri 2 orang yang sedang melakukan pertarungan seru. Tenten harap dia mempunyai rencana yang bagus…

-WAKTU SEKARANG ADALAH PULANG SEKOLAH-

"Itukah rencanamu! Untuk semua itu? Ya ampun, Lee!" Tenten memukul dahinya sendiri, dan memberikan tampang frustasi. "Dari tampang dia melihatmu saja, sudah pasti dia menganggapmu mainan atau apa!" Teriak Tenten dan hamper membuat telinga Lee tuli.

Ya, memeukul orang yang sangat berbahaya di sekolah menghasilkan sesuatu, dia tidak membunuh Kiba. Si rambut merah itu menatap Lee seperti dia adalah menu utama. Memanggil si rambut merah dengan kasar atau egois juga akan menghasilkan sesuatu… kalau dia peduli akan kata-katanya! Mengatakan kepadanya kalau dia tidak akan pergi sebelum dia meminta maaf karena menyakiti Kiba… berakhir bodoh sendiri dan dikira ngaco. Benar-benar bodoh! Tenten merasa kalau dia tidak tahu bagaiman sifat Lee yang sebenarnya. Itu sebenarnya satu hal karena diikuti, tapi lain soal karena dirimu diikuti orang cabul. Tenten menggeram kesal. Dia menoleh kearah temannya lalu memberikan comment yang pedas. "Ciuman pertamamu terlihat seperti dia mencoba untuk memakanmu hidup-hidup! Kenapa kamu harus mengatakan seperti itu? Itu seperti berkata 'Bawa Aku'!" Tenten menatap Lee.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tahu ada apa denganmu." Desah Lee. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah lagipula. Gaara… orang itu benar-benar serius. Itu awalnya biasa saja, namun berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Ada rumor mengenai dia. Tidakkah kamu mendengar berapa kali dia ditangkap dan keluarganya harus membayar sekolah supaya tidak disebarkan? Coba tebak, Lee: Dia kira dia memilikimu! Ukh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang-orang mau hidup bersama orang itu…-hei, Lee? Lee!"

Dia tidak akan melepaskannya tanpa adanya pertarungan! Dia berusaha membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun, jari panjang dengan lembut menyelinap ke rambut lalu menjambaknya, menjaga dia tetap di tempat saat si rambut merah mulai menggoda dia dengan sentuhan sedikit. Gigi menggigit bibirnya sedikit setelah dia menciumnya, cukup kasar sampai dia teriak ; yah, itu jika udara di dalam paru-parunya tidak di curi. Lee membuka mulutnya, merasakan sesuat yang aneh, sesuatu yang panas dan basah masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan ber-eksplor seperti sedang melakukan ekpedisi. Matanya membesar sampai seperti mengambil seluruh wajahnya, menatap kearah biru laut Tokyo yang sepertinya dicampuri oleh kemarahan… Kejutan berlari kearahnya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara. Dengan ucapan 'maaf' yang pelan, dia mengigit bibir Gaara lalu menendangnya di bagian perut. Tapi, sesaat dia ingin mendaratkan tendangannya, kedua tangannya diputar kebelakang oleah tangan Gaara. Satu kaki menjepit diantara paha Lee. Dia terkunci sekarang. Dan sekalilagi, Gaara mendaratkan ciuman, yang sangat memaksa. Dia merintih saat Lee merasakan besi di mulutnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan orang ini? Dia menambahkan sentuhan terakhir dengan menggigit bibirnya, keras, membuat Lee lompat dari tajamnya gigitan itu. Lidah si rambut merah menjilat bagian yang ia gigit awalnya, lalu dia melepaskan Lee untuk sementara; Lee menghisap udara sebisa mungkin, lalu lidah itu menghilang. Dan. Itu. Sangat. Manis. Lee merintih di kehangatan, selruh tubuhnya mulai melemah. Bagaiman bisa dia bertarung kalau serangan tadi hanya seperti itu? Itu adalah sensor yang sangat berlebih-

"Tidak ada cara yang bisa kamu lakukan. Dia sangat jago dalam pertarungan dan kesembuhan yang sangat cepat ketika itu terluka. Pada akhirnya, kamu hanya harus minggir dari jalannya." Kata Kiba, memberikan tampang kebenaran kepada pacarnya, Shino. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, tidak peduli apa yang Kiba katakan. Setelah mereka keluar dari café, lelaki pirang dengan 3 kumis di setiap pipinya memeluk Lee dengan erat dan mengatakan sangat bagus kalau 'Rakun brengsek yang keras kepala' akhirnya menemukan gadis yang cocok untuknya. Walaupun si rambut merah itu masih saja melilit tubuhnya dan menngirim ciuman kupu-kupunya lagi, Kiba nyaris terbunuh karena mengganggu kesenangan Gaara. Dan Shino harus membawanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah itu,

Kiba membalikkan kepalanya kearah Lee, "Hei, kak, kau baik-baik saja?" Lee tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang teman-temannya. Matanya memngarah kebawah dan jarinya menekan bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah, tempat dimana Gaara menggigitnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat teman-temannya dengan pandangan peduli… yah, mungkin semuanya, kau bisa bilang Shino ikut melihat.

"Dia tidak bercanda…", Tenten menutup matanya dan mengeluh. Shino menggelenkan kepalanya dan Kiba,

"Dia seperti orang sialan!" Lee menatap Kiba yang hampir meledak sebalum ,mengeluh. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Yah, kalau dia ingin mencari masalah, dia akan menerimanya! Tidak ada yang boleh mendoronga teman-temanku! Jika aku tidak sukses membuat Gaara meminta maaf, aku akan pergi ke pesta sekolah bersamanya dengan keinginanku sendiri!", satu kepalan direntangkan dan senyum yang cemerlang bersinar terang. Lee bersumpah dengan akan perjanjian itu dengan good girl pose.

Ketiga temannya bengong.

Senyum Tenten terpaksa dan berjalan pelan kearah temnnya, lalu memukul kepala sahabatnya.

"Lee, diamlah!" jika ada saja orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka, tentu mereka akan menahan Tenten untuk memukul. Kenapa Lee harus begitu keras kepala?

Kiba menggeram dalam hati, dia harus melakukan urusan ini demi masa-masa sekolahnya dulu dan sekarang bersamanya. Kau pikir kakak harus tumbuh seperti ini… jika iya, dia tidak akan menjadi temannya lagi untuk selamanya.

Jangan sampai dia seperti itu.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**A/N: KUCAMPURKAN DALAM MASA-MASA SEKOLAHKU DULU , TOLONG READ AND REVIEW! MAAF ATAS KETRLAMBATAN FIC INI! FIC INI KUDEDIKASIKAN KEPADA TEMANKU SEKALIGUS ORANG KUSUKA, ADI S.**_


End file.
